This invention relates to a sash lock, particularly to a sash lock having a means which is able to lock a latch cam when the latch cam is engaged with a keeper.
An object of this invention is to provide a sash lock which may positively lock the latch cam and may not easily be opened from outside.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sash lock which may easily be locked or unlocked from inside.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sash lock which is simple, compact and strong, while its external appearance is fine and its locking and unlocking is easy.